


Find Another Way

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [19]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Some threats are too terrible to contemplate





	Find Another Way

“We really need a back door.”

“Agreed. _You’re_ the one who needs to order someone to construct it, ‘Inquisitor’.”

I opened the door to our quarters a crack. They were still there. 

“I can’t go out there.”

Dorian sighed. “I know. Either one on their own is bad enough. We’re going to have to find another way.”

“What do they _want_?” 

We checked again. It was my worst nightmare — Vivienne and Mother Giselle, outside the door. _Waiting._

“Does it matter? It can’t be good.” He grinned. “Of course, we could just stay in.”

I shrugged. “They’ve left us no choice.”


End file.
